A Friend and A Love
by Liz Wyatt
Summary: This is a Jackie POV on Prom Night season 1, BUT a change of events leads to the best for everyone! Read on and don't be afraid to review!


Author's Note: This story is based on the 1st season of That 70's show. What if the Prom Night had gone differently? Mostly J/H fluff. Jackie's POV. Just read.  
  
Rating: I guess PG-13  
  
A Friend and a Love  
  
By, Liz Wyatt  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Here I was walking up to his house and I just couldn't stop thinking about the look on Michael's face when I came to prom with Hyde. I got to the door and he came out. God he cleaned up well. I never thought that Steven Hyde could ever fit in a Tux kinda world, but he could. He gave me a corsage. My heart stopped and I know it's stupid, but in all my dance dates not one ever gave me a corsage and that hit me right there. Maybe Hyde wasn't so bad after all. He was a good friend you could say. Especially for going with me tonight. I kissed him on his cheek. When I put my hand on his face I felt him tense and he relaxed when I kissed his cheek. I guess it takes a lot for a guy like him to trust a girl like me.  
  
*********Prom*********  
  
We were almost at the door and Hyde took my arm. It was quick, I didn't even realize he did it until I looked down. He was being a gentleman. This side of Hyde I could get used to. He was a great friend.  
  
You should of seen the expression on Michael's face. His jaw almost hit that floor. I loved that he was feeling the pain of loosing Jackie Burkhart! Hyde and I stopped at Fez. He was talking with Hyde when I looked around to see Donna and Eric dancing. I have to admit, when Donna tries she can pull off makeup and dresses. And Eric actually fit into his Tux see I figured it would foil over him cus he's so skinny but guess not. I hate to admit it, but I think Donna's my best friend and if Eric makes her happy I guess I could give him another chance.  
  
I was staring so long I hadn't noticed Fez had walked away. My back was to them when Hyde came up and intertwined his fingers in my right hand and I spun around to face him.  
  
"Wanna dance, you know if you're done staring off into oblivion?" I laughed.  
  
"Sure." He led me to the floor and a slow song played. He had his hand on the small of my back and the other in my own. I kept glancing at Michael and his bimbo, Pam Macy and I think Hyde started to notice.  
  
He said Pam's butt was big in that dress.  
  
"No it's not." Was all I could say.  
  
I think it was that moment I realized what Hyde was doing. He was being what Michael could never be. A friend. All Michael thought about was making out or making love. He couldn't be a lover and a friend? Hyde stopped and took his hand out of mine. Suddenly I came back to reality and I found myself hoping for another dance because when I was dancing I didn't have to worry only think and flow with the song. And Hyde.no Steven was guiding me the whole way.  
  
Steven headed off for punch and I sat down. I saw Michael walk up to him. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I saw Michael in his desperate face. Hyde looked in thought and then walked away from he punch table. He didn't walk over to me when I got up out of my chair to question him. He walked to Pam Macy and suddenly it became clear.  
  
Michael walked over to me.  
  
"Hey Jackie"  
  
"Hello Michael." I crossed my arms over my chest and waited.  
  
"Jackie I've missed you so much." I waited forever for him to say that. I had dreamt about it the night before. But there was something different this time.  
  
"Michael.." I was about to tell him I missed him but stopped myself.  
  
"Michael, you brought Pam..I came here with Steven. You broke my heart."  
  
"I know Jackie, but it's alright Hyde's taking Pam off my hands and we can get back together."  
  
God was he dumb. Get back together like that. He broke me in half and he wants to put me back together. "I have to...." A thought rushed in my head. Flashes of images. Kelso kissing Pam..the ski trip....flashes of memories.  
  
"I.." I stepped away and turned I saw Steven at the door. Pam was walking in the coatroom.  
  
"Michael..I.." I walked away unsure of the words. Unsure of what I was feeling. I needed to know. Both sides. I walked towards the door and Michael followed. He called my name as I neared the door. Steven saw me and a confused expression grazed his face. He stepped away form the wall he had been leaning on so he was in the middle of the way. I saw Donna and Eric walking down the hall to come back in those same doors, but I didn't care.  
  
I heard Michael still yelling my name and barging through dancers to get to me.  
  
"Jackie?" Steven said as I was walking. I came up to him and didn't stop I came close and with a quick motion pushed my face towards his. My lips smashed into his and my arms wrapped around his neck. I felt one of his hands on my right side of my waist. Michael wasn't yelling anymore and I heard Eric say something. And Donna said oh my god. My eyes were so tight I lost everything I knew.  
  
I had never felt a kiss like this. I thought it would be different from Michael's, but never in my wildest dreams would I imagine explosions in my whole body.  
  
I started to move my arms and had my hands holding his neck and we parted I opened my eyes and his were closed. He opened them and I looked. His hand left my waist. I stared into his eyes not sure what to say. My face probably held a surprised expression. His wasn't so Zen. I slipped my hands from his neck and stood there staring at him.  
  
"Jackie how could you?" Michael walked up and I heard him behind me. Eric and Donna walked in. Steven and I were still staring. I was trying to read his baby blues, but couldn't. I felt Donna's arm yank mine and yank me back and I still held Steven's gaze. I felt her tugging my arm so I'd look at her, but I couldn't. Michael walked up to Steven. He was in front of Steven so I lost his eyes. I came back to reality.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Donna asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was talking with Michael and then I just did it. I don't know it felt like the right thing to do."  
  
"Wait you kissed him? I thought you had Hyde bring you so you could show Kelso what he was missing."  
  
"I know I wanted to, but when he said he missed me I knew I didn't miss him Donna. I think I have feelings for Steven." I smiled.  
  
I saw Michael get shoved out of the way and Steven came up to me.  
  
"Jackie.. you can't kiss me" not exactly what I expected.  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because you're supposed to kiss kelso. I told you this.. was because you cried."  
  
"Steven, I can't help that I don't love him anymore. I don't know what happened to me, but I can't stop this. I don't want to. I....I want you. Do you want me?"  
  
"Jackie.."  
  
"Steven, it's okay if you don't. I don't know how this happened, but I do know it did. Did you feel anything?"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? Shit Jackie I was just gonna go fool around with Pam Macy and you come up to me kiss me and I can't think about anything, but the shock."  
  
"Shock?"  
  
"Well Jackie I didn't exactly expect you to come all full kissing me. I figured I'd be the good friend and do the right thing."  
  
"The thing Michael couldn't do."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Make me feel like I'm melting because I'm so sure that I don't even have to question anything."  
  
"Jackie.."  
  
"Did you feel something?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
I put my hand on his neck and kissed him again. I heard Donna "they're doing it again."  
  
This time though he pulled me in. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smashed our lips harder than the previous time. I heard faintly Michael's whines and Pam's sighs. Eric was calling me the devil again or something. I pulled back. He still had me in his arms.  
  
"I did."  
  
"I kinda knew when your tongue flew down my throat." He laughed.  
  
"Details we didn't need to hear." Eric and Donna walked off to the dance floor. Michael came up and Hyde loosened his grasp I looked at Michael.  
  
"Jackie how could you do this to me."  
  
"Kelso, man you did it to her. Get over it the chicks hot and she can do whatever she wants." Steven glared at him. God he was already protecting me.  
  
"I'm sorry Kelso, but it's over. I think we should see other people. Now my other people is gonna take me off to the dance floor." So we left him. I realized I called him Kelso, not Michael, but that's what he is. Steven took me to the dance floor.  
  
A slow song came on and we danced. He spun me and we were gliding as if we had done this a million times before. During the song I looked into his eyes and all my answers were there. He actually cared. A friend and a love.  
  
He kissed me this time. We danced and kissed. We were that way for the rest of the night. My best friend and My love.  
  
THE END 


End file.
